GOAB (22nd Century and On)
| length = | part_length = | width = | height = | diameter = | crew = | passengers = | cartridge = | cartridge_weight = | caliber = | barrels = | action = | rate = 123 rounds/min | velocity = | range = | max_range = | feed = | sights = | breech = | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = | traverse = | blade_type = | hilt_type = | sheath_type = | head_type = | haft_type = | filling = | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | armour = | primary_armament = | secondary_armament = | engine = | engine_power = | pw_ratio = | payload_capacity = | transmission = | suspension = | clearance = | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = | speed = | guidance = | steering = | wingspan = | propellant = | ceiling = | altitude = | boost = | depth = | accuracy = | launch_platform = Kozlov Space Station | transport = | ref = }}The Hydronuclear Plasma Bomb, known in Russia as the Kozlov 1-u (Russian: Козлов 1-u) or the "God of All Bombs" is a non-conventional space weapon detonated by and currently in use by the Russian Space Defense Forces, the outer space branch of the Russian military on May 9, 2036 on Victory Day. It was the first ever space weapon. The GOAB is also a military space station and space tourist attraction, known as the Kozlov-Rakaev Space Station (Russian: Космическая станция Козлов-Ракаев). It functions as a spacecraft carrier. Russia has also given Yugoslavian, Chinese and Japanese spacecraft to park their ships at the station. Much of the bomb's prior details, as well as Russia's entire space weapons program was kept in secret, and had been in full development and progress ever since the collapse of the Soviet Union. The Space Defense Forces, existed as Group 936, a Moscow-funded scientific research group tasked with building Russia its first space weapon. On May 9, 2036, the Kozlov 1-u was able to successfully destroy two locations on opposite ends of the Earth, one in the Pacific and one in the Middle East, as the Persian government was also in collaboration with Moscow on the project. A second test allowed it destroy mock cities built by Russia on different locations on different ends of the Earth, and in addition, Moscow revealed that the launch pad used to detonate the Kozlov 1-u, a space station, known now as the Kozlov Space Base, whose existance was kept secret as well, new the exact location of every single military base and bunker in the world, and pretty had had every single city in its target. The Kozlov 1-u's successful detonation started space warfare and the capabilities of Russia's space warfare program began a new era in military strategies as the Russian Space Defense Forces debuted on the day of detonation, but its announcement to the world was on May 10. In addition, it also shifted the balance of power from the United States and NATO, back to Russia, the successor to the Soviet Union. A second weapon, the Kozlov-Galkin 1-u was constructed on the Russian Galkin Moon Base, which had the ability to wipe out an entire region, and also had a demonstrated ability to detect all military movement, be it tanks, warplanes or ships and had the ability to destroy any conventional military group within the press of a button. It had been revealed that the U.S. Department of Defense had known about the GOAB all along, explaining the United States' refusal to ever go to a hot war with Russia, no matter the president. This had played a large contribution for the Southern War of Independence, which instantly re-ignited and flared the Texas Secessionist Movement even further. When it was leaked that the United States government planned to send Black Ops forces into Russia to help destroy Russia's space weapons program, the U.S. military collapsed into brutal mutinies. The U.S. Department of Homeland Security, along with the FBI filed a $5.4 billion USD lawsuit against the U.S. Department of Defense and the CIA for keeping it a secret. After the detonation of the GOAB, the Russian military was pretty much free to invade any country they wanted, because despite being grossly outnumbered in terms of allies and supplies by the United States and NATO, no conventional military force dared to stand in Russia's way, in fears of being targeted by the GOAB. Subsequently, Russia started the Great Raids. Russia regained its superpower status nearly overnight, as countries broke economic ties with the United States, one by one, in fears of being next. Russia's GDP increased from a mere $2.44 trillion, to $5.6 trillion. As the Kozlov-Rakaev Space Station, it also used as a vessel to park Russian spacecraft and space transport vehicles. In addition, Russia's allies have also been given permission to park their spacecrafts in the station. Over time, hotels, venues, restaurants and etc. were added to make it a space tourist attraction, the first such tourist attraction outside of the Earth. Category:Warfare Category:Weapons Category:22nd Century and On